ft_awakeningfandomcom-20200214-history
Ian Veneno
Ian Veneno '''is the Poison Dragon Slayer of Lion Mane. (''Played by '''Ace) Background Ian was born to a wealthy family made up of mages; however, while growing up he never showed signs of developing any magic, something which his parents could not allow. They forced him to become a Dragon Slayer by implanting a lacrima into his body, believing he would thank them for it - he didn't. He was trained in his new magic, but each day his heart grew hardened. His parents couldn't accept him as he was. The day he left was the day he met Miasma, his pet snake who would accompany him on his journey. It had actually been a present arranged by his parents for his 18th birthday, but he would never know - he left, heading as far away as possible until finally finding Lion Mane. Needing money for food and shelter, he decided to join, wanting to start a new life here. Appearance He has amazing abs, a great tan, and perfect white hair. Personality He's awesome. Or so he thinks about himself. Magic Poison Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Magic which allows the user to incorporate the element of poison into their body, granting them exclusive traits possessed by a Poison Dragon. The user is capable of freely producing and manipulating poison, manifested in the form of a toxic gas. Said gas seems to be "tangible", and can thus be used as an effective blunt weapon, inflicting physical damage to foes while at the same time infecting them. The poison produced by Poison Dragon Slayer Magic starts off by slowly stealing the movement from the victims' body away, before subsequently killing them. Being a form of Dragon Slayer Magic, this Magic allows its user to consume external sources of its element, in this case, poison, to restore their body's health and regain strength. Ian takes advantage of the poison produced by his pet companion, Miasma, and thus has a steady stock of poison at his disposal. When Ian uses his Dragon Slayer abilities, his arms become clawed and scaly, which is needed for him to protect against the great corrosive power of his poison, disintegrating the sleeves of his shirt merely upon activation. Offense '''Poison Dragon's Spiral Jaw' The user jumps in the air and, when they are upside down, gathers poison on their legs and kicks the opponent while rotating, hitting them with the poison along with sending waves of more poison at them. Poison Dragon's Crushing Fang The user attacks their target with poison-covered fingertips, from which a poisonous mist trails, as they slash at their opponent to hit them with the poison. Poison Dragon's Grip Strike The user grabs hold of their target with one hand and releases a burst of poison from it at point-blank range; this has a huge knockback effect. Poison Dragon's Scales The user swings their arm, generating a very large number of scale-shaped masses of poison, which are rapidly sent flying at the target in consecutive reprises. Poison Dragon's Roar The user quickly gathers and releases poison from their mouth in the form of deadly, poisonous stream. Poison Dragon's Twin Fang The user moves their arms forward in the shape of a cross, forming a very large amount of poison, in two massive waves, shaped like fangs, which are used to attack the target with sheer blunt force. Poison Dragon's Orochi The user swings both arms towards their opponent while generating poison, with the poison being split into many elongated, snake-shaped masses, which all move towards the opponent at once. If they are successful, they bite into the opponents body and inject poison directly into that area. Defense Poison Dragon's Fang Thrust The user generates a wave of poison, shaped like a large-fanged snake head, and sends it towards the target, stopping their incoming attacks by having the wave "bite" them. Poison Dragon's Guard The user moves their arms forward in a cross, creating a large shield of poison that defends the user from the enemy's attacks and, at the same time, gives the user the opportunity to counter without fear of being intercepted. Trivia * He usually wears sleeveless clothing due to the fact that his magic corrodes through it, so he can usually be found wearing a tank top in the warmer months or a sleeveless hoodie, or just shirtless. * He says he likes drinking tea, but in actuality he mixes deadly poisons into his teas that would kill anyone else upon ingestion. They taste better that way. * He's got a big snake. Miasma can fly and acts as his "Exceed".